Crashing
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: He will never understand what draws him to this place, what draws him to her. Gift Fic for Isha Lisban. Rated M - WARNING: PREGNANCY - NOT LOLICON 24YR OLD RIN.


I Do Not Own InuYasha!

Title: Crashing

Author: Plumespixie

Word Count: 1,240

Summary: He finally understands

A/N: Originally written for as a Secret Santa Gift Fic for Isha_Lisban.

Genre: Romance/Waff

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He stalks through the night, a predator, but not mindlessly violent. His intent is clear in his own mind, even if his motivations are not. He will never understand what it is that draws him to this place, what draws him to _her_.

For 16 years now he has made his way alone through these forests, over these hills, like the tide returning to the shore, he seeks her out, so that, perhaps, for this night he will not be alone.

He wonders what would become of the tide were the shore to disappear. Would the waters rage for the loss, or calm in cold acceptance of their loneliness… he does not know.

Perhaps, someday, he will find out.

He smells the one who observes him from the trees, the only other besides the girl and himself who has been privy to his hypocrisy, and weakness, although the univited guest remains mute on the subject, as does he. There is a respect there that did not always exist, but it is tenuous, and a single word could break it. Perhaps some things are better left unsaid, and some sleeping dogs best left to lay.

He is far from sleeping this night, ever sense is attuned, awakened and anticipating… yet each time he comes, each time he fails to keep his vow to never come again, it is with more ease and less angst that he makes the journey.

Perhaps by the time she is gone, he will finally be ready to keep her forever?

He curses the fates as his black boots crunch over the snow, and the tree line stops abruptly, the human colony that is his destination, finally reached.

The lonely hut at the edge, in stark relief against the setting sun calls to him, he hasn't seen her in many months, and he is more eager than he would ever admit, although, _something_ is… _different._

His heretofore unseen follower drops to the ground gracelessly in front of him, revealing himself, though he knows his presence was never hidden to begin with.

"Inuyasha." His baritone voice acknowledges the irritating hanyou who is interrupting his plans, delaying him, baring his way. Any other would have already perished, but there is _something_ in the half-breed's face, his defiant stance, his protective scent that gives the regal taiyoukai pause.

"Promise you won't kill her."

He narrows his eyes, his mind searches for the reason behind the hanyou's odd words, and he can come up with nothing. Inuyasha is well aware that he has never posed a threat to Rin, and yet…

Perhaps, the hanyou has lost his mind?

"Inuyasha, move aside."

He watches the hanyou's eyes flick to Tenseiga, and then, regardless of that, his hand drifts to the hilt of his great father's fang.

"Promise. You. Will. Not. Harm. Rin."

His brother is… serious. Very well, he had no intention of it anyway, and if only to see her more quickly, he will make the concession of words, where none are necessary in his opinion.

"This Sesshomaru gives his word, now, move aside."

He tries to forget the strange encounter on the short walk to the hut but… it replays itself over and over. His brother has never been the most intelligent of creatures, but as far as Sesshomaru understands, his nose works just fine. Surely he has not been… _unaware_… of the relationship he has with Rin, and the _activities_ they have engaged in.

He approaches the hut, and he can smell the fire burning inside, and the gentle scent of Rin, although… it seems that _his scent_ is present, though it has been nearly half the year he has been gone from this place.

Puzzled but not angry he moves the bamboo covering to see Rin crouched, tending the fire.

"Inuyasha-kun did you-" She cuts her sentence short when she turns to him. There is shock on her face, and for once, the scent of fear invades his nostrils. Not the welcome he was expecting from her. "Sesshomaru-sama…" She turns to stand and for a brief moment he is given a view of her profile, drastically different than the profile he was expecting.

Rin backs away slowly, to the corner, like a trapped animal..

_She's carries a hanyou pup… the pup of this Sesshomaru…_

"Please…" She begs. Always the humans beg him, refusing to die with honor. They beg him for a show of mercy, a softness he does not count among his virtues. Never has Rin begged him for anything… and she begs now not for herself, but life of her unborn child.

Heedless of her words and fear, she could not hope to stop him if she wanted to, he approaches. He removes his armor and his swords and she watches intently, trying to gauge his mood, and, more importantly, his intent.

He comes before her, wordless and looming intimidating, his long shadow falling over half her face. She does not cry, she does not flinch, she does not quail. She is afraid, but refuses to tremble in his presence. She still _loves_ him.

Taking a different approach, she grasps his clawed hand in her own, resting it on the large bulge of her stomach. He could use his claws to tear the pup from her womb, but she shows her trust by releasing his hand, and staring into his eyes.

"Please…" she tries again.

He stares down at his hand, and just as he thinks to withdrawal it, he feels a tiny motion, a fluttering against his palm, and a slight increase in the second heart rate he can so faintly detect.

_This pup can sense his sire's nearness._

In an instant, he has her against him. Dragging her body against his, and pulling her face up. His mouth meets hers eagerly, and he kisses her as if he seeks to devour her very essence, and take it for himself. His hand works to loosen the obi at her back and she pulls back for a moment, panting, and staring into his eyes.

Golden honey meets chocolate brown and she whispers his name in reverence. The pleased rumble springs from the depth of his chest and she presses her cheek to it, allowing him to continue to undress her, as her own hands sneak to the waist of his hakama.

Their love making is tender, despite their Inu mating position, and he pumps into her with long languorous stokes, building them slowly to a peak which is simultaneously both higher and deeper than any he has felt with her, _or any female_, before.

His chest presses against her back and dangerous claws run possessively over the swell of her abdomen as he seeks to become lost in her, covered in her, and also to cover her with his own scent so thoroughly that no demon, human, or kami can deny she is _his_, and the pup she carries is also, _his._

His climax comes not with a howl, but a low deep growl and hers comes with a keening whine. When they lay, panting and sated… he finally understands… what he sought for so long to understand in his father, comes crashing into his reality with all the force of a tsunami.

He is drawn to her, cannot resist her, and her power over him is absolute.

_She is not weak… and… she carries the future of this Sesshomaru within her._

Perhaps, she always has.


End file.
